The Regular Dead
by adventurewinx
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, their girlfriends and the park workers face the dangerous danger: Zombie apocalypse. They meet Lee, Lily, Clementine, Mark, Kenny and other survivors. Will they ever survive in the apocalypse? Rated T for Blood, language and violence.


The Regular Dead

Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves and they have been doing it for hours until Benson came to them.

"Hey, you two can finally go to the movies with Margaret and Eileen." Benson said rudely. Then Mordecai and Rigby's eyes raised up said "Really?"

Benson turned red and shouted "YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Mordecai and Rigby ran off and they took the cart. They picked up Margaret and Eileen and they went to the movies. Soon, they went out of the cinema as the movie "Rising of the Dead 2" finished. "Wow Mordecai, those 2 guys finally hammed up those zombies."

Mordecai then blushed and asked "Hey, uh. Um, I was just.. Uh? You could come over?" Rigby blushed too.

Margaret and Eileen looked at each other "Yes!" Then Mordecai and Rigby said "WOOAHHHHH!" They drove the cart on the way home, and they chatted "You know Margaret, I think you are really-" before he could finish, Rigby shouted "MORDECAI WATCH OUT!" But Mordecai didn't hear it in time before he hit the person, and they crashed. But Mordecai and Rigby were good workers, so they fixed the cart. Soon, Margaret said mysteriously "Guys, we have to check that guy out, he could be hurt!"

They ran to him and they asked him "Uh, sir? Are you okay?" The body didn't move, it stand still. "Uh, sir?" Mordecai said as he began to touch him, but before he could touch him, the man got up and he roared like a zombie! He was a walker "Oh shit!" Mordecai shouted, he then backed up and the zombie crawled to him.

Rigby grabbed a axe from nearby and gave it to Mordecai "Mordecai! Here!" Mordecai grabbed the axe and stabbed the zombie in the head. Blood blasted everywhere.

"Oh damn it." Mordecai said, he was out of breath, Rigby came to him and asked.

"Dude, you okay?" Mordecai said "I'm fine!" But, Margaret and Eileen looked horrified, then they pointed "Look guys! Things aren't going well." They got up and saw swarms of zombies walking towards them.

Mordecai complained "Oh damn it! More zombies!" Then he, and the others jumped into the car, but Mordecai had lost the keys "Oh shit! Where are the keys?" The zombies were getting closer "Here!" Rigby found it in a seat, it must have fallen of. Then he got the car ready and Margaret shouted "Mordecai! Drive!" Then he drives, they were millions of zombies everywhere. Soon, they reached the park and went inside the house quickly. They went inside and found Benson, Skips, Pops, H5G and Muscle Man there.

Skips was relieved "Guys! Where have you been?" Mordecai was out of breath

"In the movies!" Benson rudely said "You idiots! Haven't you noticed there are already dead people walking around?" Rigby said "No we weren't aware Benson!"

It was morning, and the zombies were still walking around, the park workers and Margaret and Eileen waited till the toast was clear.

"Okay, toast is clear!" Benson alarmed everyone. They soon came out and no zombies were walking around. They hopped into the cart and drove away. On the way, Mordecai asked "Benson, what's happening?" Benson responded glumly "Don't you know? The zombie apocalypse is taking over!"

Meanwhile when Mordecai and the others were driving the cart, there were some people at the motor inn, looking for more survivors, Lily was watching them from the surface. Clementine was playing with duck, and Lee came over "Hey Clementine, you hungry?"

Clementine stood up and nodded no, meaning she's not hungry. Lee walked away and spotted Kenny with his gun "Kenny, I'm getting sick of this shit, there has been a lot of zombies since. I don't know what started the apocalypse." Kenny nodded "Me neither, well at least Ben is not our problem any more as he was playing with Duck and Clementine."

Suddenly, Mark shouted "Guys! There is people! Open the gates!" Lily opened the gates and it was the park workers, who were starved for hunger.

Larry stood up, he was Lily's dad "Oh god dammit who are these people?!" The cart stopped and the park workers came out "Whew! Thanks dude, we could have been eaten by a swarm of Zombies." Mordecai said , he was out of breath.

Lily raised an eyebrow "You all look different, your not from here are you?" Rigby responded "We are from here we just look different." Carley came.

"Let's see, we got 2 jays, 2 raccoons, 1 lollipop, 1 ghost that has a hand, 1 big white yetis , a green skinned guy and 1 gumball machine." Carley listed down.

Then, Muscle Man came up to Lily and Carley and said "Guess who likes guns?" Lily answered "You?" Muscle Man frowned and said "My Mom!"

Mark asked Mordecai "Um, what's with the My Mom joke?" Benson answered "Oh yeah, he just like kidding around with his My Mom jokes. I'm Benson, leader of the park workers in the park." Mark shook his hand "I'm Mark, who are the others?"

Mordecai came towards him "I'm Mordecai, this is Rigby, the yetis is Skips, the lollipop guy is Pops, the green skinned guy is Muscle Man, but call him Mitch, and the red jay is Margaret, the other Racoon who has glasses is Eileen, and the ghost is Hi-5-Ghost. We are park workers, except for Margaret and Eileen."

Clementine came towards Rigby "Hello. I'm Clementine, wanna play?" Rigby answered "Oh no thank you. Maybe later." Clementine smiled and said "That's okay." Then walked away, the others introduced themselves to the park workers.

"Im Lee, this is Kenny, the woman with short hair is Carley, the other woman is Lily, the old one is Larry, the young boy is Duck, the blonde haired woman is Katjaa and the other guy is Doug." Lee introduced the others.

Mordecai asked Katjaa "Can you please help me? I got a wound." He got a wound while driving. Katjaa said "I will go check on it." Then the park workers roamed around the motor inn.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
